


Moody

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Almost comedy??, Drunkenness, Family Bonding Time feat. booze, Gen, M/M, Schmoop kinda, Victor is a goofy drunk, fluff kinda, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He’s wearing one of Yuuri’s old yukata, too short in the arms and only just meeting across the chest, but it barely matters with as many blankets as he’s buried himself under.“I should have been there,” he says to Maccachin’s fuzzy head. “What kind of coach...what kind of...” he finishes the sentence with a low sigh. “Maaaari-chan, is getting a bath while drunk against the rules?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> What I like about fanfic is how I get to make shit up and fit it into a story and say "plausible deniability, lol". 
> 
> Takes place in Hasetsu after Ep. 8.  
> This is the worst title of anything ever, sorry.

Mari’s first reaction is to tease Victor, but a wise second guess stops her in her tracks. What at first seems to be the dramatic pout of an eccentric celebrity is quickly, and sadly, revealed to be genuine gloominess.

He was happy to see Maccachin again, but once the relief faded, Victor Nikiforov took on a more quiet, low demeanor. It only got lower and more pathetic when he started drinking with Minako before the free skate started.

-

It’s late. The free skate was over. Mari frantically types a slew of messages to Yuuri, hoping he checks his phone before passing out in a hotel room.  
_Please text Victor, I think he’s about to cry._  
_Even Maccachin can’t handle him._  
 _He fell asleep in your bed earlier. Yuuri, he’s drunk and sad._

After a few minutes, he responds.   
_Yuuri: He gets that way sometimes, if he thinks I’m mad at him.  
Yuuri: I’ll text him. Make sure he eats. Is Maccachin okay?_

 

Victor, she quickly learned, was not always a boisterous, mouthy drunk. He’d stopped long enough to watch Yuuri with the family and Minako, but afterwards stayed in the banquet hall, holding his dog and nursing another bottle of beer. He’s wearing one of Yuuri’s old yukata, too short in the arms and only just meeting across the chest, but it barely matters with as many blankets as he’s buried himself under.  
“I should have been there,” he says to Maccachin’s fuzzy head. “What kind of coach...what kind of...” he finishes the sentence with a low sigh. “Maaaari-chan, is getting a bath while drunk against the rules?”

Mari leans against the wall, arms crossed, watching the Russian mope into his dog.  
“For you, yes.” It was for everyone, but she wasn’t about to mention it.  
He turns bleary eyes up at her with a pout.  
“Besides, you’d probably end up drowning, and Yuuri would be sad.”  
That was probably the wrong thing to say, she thinks, watching his face drop in horrified sadness.  
“I already made him sad,” he mumbles into one of his thousand blankets. “But he told me to leave. Is he mad? Did I say something stupid again? He just wanted me to see Maccachin and-” He’s opening his mouth to speak when something obnoxiously loud pings in the room. He jumps. “OH! That’s...”

Victor pushes Maccachin out of his lap to dig around in a pocket….or on the floor….? Where was his phone? He fishes it out of some heretofore unknown fold of cloth and checks it, face lifting immediately. “Ooh!” Mari would be startled at his sudden change in behavior but at this point...She isn’t sure what emotion Victor hasn’t expressed while drunk. The bubbly Russian is tapping away at his phone excitedly, and Mari is sure his mouth is nearly the same shape as a heart.

“Oh, Mariii-chan look,” He sticks out his phone. “Look!” he waggles it again until she steps forward to take a look at the screen.

_Katsudon <3: Did you watch the free skate? _

_Yesf I did yr beautiful_

_Katsudon <3: You’re drunk. _

_;3_

_Katsudon <3: Eat something then go to bed. Love you._

_U TOO!!!!_

“He said he loves me.” he says proudly. She can practically feel him radiating joy.  
She smiles, setting the phone on the table. “Yuuri said to make sure you eat. I’ll get you some rice.”  
“Thank youuu, big sister-chaaan.”


End file.
